All Zipped Up
by Mail And Mihael Keehl
Summary: Matt wants to stick with Mello through thick and thin. Even with his life hanging in the balance. Mello/Matt.
1. Signs

**A/N: I don't own Death Note. And please be nice, so read and reivew!**

--

The first time that Matt knew he hadn't long to live was about 2 years ago, a few days after Mello had become violent with him. Bruises deflowered the white skin; it was scars that were never to be erased. Matt covered every inch of his skin with anything he could think of. Others would say, ' _He's a freak, wearing those clothes in this hot, blazing day._' But Mello didn't notice, of course. Like he would give his red-haired lover the time of day. Not when he was currently obsessed with the capture of Kira and to be number one over Near a.k.a. Nate Rivers.

Matt sighed sadly; he side glanced over at the blond clad in black leather. He could feel his life coming to a close, but as long as he made Mello happy until his fateful end, the gamer didn't care.

' _Mello…_'

" Come on. We're going in here." Mello commanded, pulling Matt out of his thoughts.

" Yes. Coming, Mello." Matt complied, walking into the club after the blond. He looked around and pulled out a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit it. Taking a drag from the cancer stick, he found Mello up ahead talking to an unfamiliar woman.

Mello had gotten a call from Lidner, saying that she wanted to meet with him about the Kira Case at the usual place. No sooner later, he had found the woman the moment he walked into the bar. Mello left Matt behind to go and talk to her, who was occupying herself with a drink at the counter.

" Lidner." Mello replied at her ear. The woman turned to look at her companion.

" Mello."

" So, what is this about the Kira Case? Have you found new information on who it is?" Mello replied, taking a seat next to her. The woman looked around, checking if anybody was listening in on them before drawing her head close to the blond.

Matt at a far distance from where Mello and the woman were, he thought that when the woman was getting close to his Mello that they were going to kiss. Jealousy and rage kicked in for the red head as he strode quickly over to the couple and stuck his hand in between their heads.

Mello looked up quickly and his eyes narrowed in anger.

" Matt…" Mello growled, "… What the hell are you doing?"

" We did not come here for you to hook up with some woman you just met. I thought you said that this had something to do with the Kira Case." Matt argued. Mello sighed heavily as if he was talking to a five-year-old.

" Yes, and that's what I'm doing. This is Lidner who is currently working under Near and she's gathering information about Kira for me. She was about to tell me that information when you had to butt in. Just go back to your spot." Mello replied harshly. Matt had his head hung and he mumbled an apology, not caring whether or not the chocolate blond heard. Then he retreated back to his spot on the wall. He looked longingly at the blond before immediately spotting Takada's bodyguards.

' _CRAP!_' Matt thought, ushering back over to where Mello and the woman were.

" Mello! Takada's guards are here!" Matt cried above the noise. Mello immediately took Lidner's hand and turned to his partner in crime.

" Kill them and don't let any of them escape." Mello commanded, running off with their only source of information.

' _Mello…_' Matt though as everyone was ushered out of the club, ' _… I wonder. Do you even care about me?_'


	2. A Wound Too Close

**A/N: I don't own Death Note**

--

There were many of men in suits and one nerdy looking guy. The first shots came from the opponent; Matt quickly dove to the side behind a counter. Taking a breath, he rose and fired a few shots, catching some of them in the most vulnerable spots.

Matt was outnumbered, he knew, but in order to make his blond happy, he had to get through this and live just for a few more days. He could hear footsteps approaching and the exit happened to be on the other side, just beyond the suit looking guys. Matt cursed under his breath, he had only one shot to do this and he'd risk it all just to save Mello.

Bracing himself, Matt leapt up and right into the guys in suit, kicking two of them in the face. Others started shooting, catching the gamer in the shoulders, one caught his left leg and another managed to only scratch the surface of his right cheek. He tumbled and ran out of the door, blocking it from the outside. Matt found barrels of oil and dumped it at the door and all over the place and dropped his lit cigarette and the whole building went up in flames.

Outside, Mello had already gotten the information from Lidner and sent her on her way. Mello waited for Matt to appear. In a matter of minutes, the whole building was engulfed in flames. His heart stopped for just a second.

' _No… Matt, he'll come out any second. Any second now, he'll come rushing out._' Mello thought, he didn't want his fear of losing his friend to overwhelm him. Seconds later he found a figure stumbling out from the side of the burning building. On instinct, Mello raised his gun. The figure stopped and cried,

" M-Mello…" Then it collapsed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

" Damn them guys." Matt muttered his vision blurred considerably due to the fatal wound on his shoulder and a not so fatal wound on his left leg and right cheek. His whole body felt like it was on fire and pain rattled his body. The gamer felt along the wall, opposite of the burning building and made his way out into the vast parking lot. The first thing he saw through his blurred vision, was a yellow-haired figure. One name registered into his mind,

" M-Mello…" Matt cried with every ounce of his strength and his vision went black. Hearing his name, Mello ran towards his friend who was laying in a heap, he quickly picked the boy up and hauled him down the road, feeling something warm and sticky run down the front of his chest, he stopped to find that Matt was seriously injured.

" Damn it Matt…" Mello whispered and he continued on his way, taking a detour to the hospital. There he screamed for a nurse to take his Matt in and a nurse came scrambling up to him with a stretcher and Mello placed the red head onto the contraption. She hauled him into a room where a doctor was just about finished with scrubbing himself off and getting ready for his next patient. Mello sat down in a seat, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell him what happen to his friend.

The information that he got from Lidner, was what he had already suspected; Kira was definitely Yagami Light. It was only natural that was the reason why he was the current 'L'. There could be no other explanations for this, other than that of being the next 'L' so suddenly and so quickly.

Hours passed by and Mello took out a bar of chocolate, unwrapping the paper, he took a bite from it. He was nervous about the results, he just hoped that his Matt would be fine. He didn't know what to do if his only hacker was dead; it would just mean that he'd have to find a new one.

Few minutes later, the doors opened and Mello immediately stood up. The nurse pulled Matt out on the stretcher and he went up to the doctor that was exiting last.

" What's his condition, doctor?" Mello asked. The doctor stopped and looked at the blond who had a chocolate bar in his hand. The doctor sighed and replied,

" Your friend, he has a serious wound on his left shoulder, if he had been hit a little further to the left where his heart is, he'd probably wouldn't be here right now. But he doesn't have long to live by the looks of it despite the serious wound on his shoulder."

Mello was confused, " Matt doesn't have long to live? Why?"

" You didn't know that your friend here has lung cancer and it looks like it's in the last stage too..." The doctor explained. Mello didn't hear the rest; he was so blinded in rage that he ran after the nurses that were taking his Matt to his room. He burst in after finding it and strode over there and pulled him up by the collar of his hospital gown.

" What the hell, Matt! Why didn't you tell me about this information?! Matt wake up, dammit!" Mello cried, shaking the sleeping patient. The doctor had ran after the raging Mafia leader and pulled him back, making Mello release the gamer. They pulled the blond outside and Mello cried out, staring at his red head on the bed,

" The hell Matt! I thought that if you loved me, you would tell me everything!"

The door closed, separating the two lovers.

' _I love you, Matt. Please just don't leave me._'

--

**Please Read and review!**


	3. My Hacker

**A/N: I don't own Death Note.**

--

The darkness is all that surrounds me and the feeling of death overcomes me. The coldness has finally set into my skin so deep that there's just no room for warmth. But what's this? I thought… what happened to Mello? Where's MELLO?!

I opened my eyes and focused on the ceiling, realizing that I was in the hospital.

" Mello?" I croaked. I started to get up from the bed and go look for the chocolate craving blond, but a weight kept me in place. I looked down to see the person I wanted to see. Mello. His face looked exhausted, but a frown graced his features and sweat began to form at his brow. He was having a nightmare… everyone does and this didn't concern me, so…

" Matt…"

I quickly looked at the blond asleep at my bedside. He made fists of my sheets and his brow was crinkled together, his eyes screwed tight. It was a bad nightmare and it was about me.

" Mello! Mello! Mello, wake up!" I cried, taking the blond shoulders and shaking him. His eyes opened in a wild fury, but softened when he noticed it was just I.

"… Matt?" Mello whispered in disbelief.

" Yeah…Mello. It's me." I replied. I was trying my best to smile in a situation like this. Mello's confusion was turned into that of anger.

" Matt…" Mello growled menacingly. I never thought that Mello would make the scariest expressions towards me, the blue sharp eyes boring right into mines.

" Y-Yes…?" I meekly replied.

" How long…?" Mello whispered.

" How long what, Mello?" I wondered.

" Dammit! How long until that damn cancer takes your life!" Mello yelled.

" W-What? How did you know about that? I thought…" I searched for a reason why, but I couldn't figure it out.

" The damn doctor told me, that's who!" Mello cried. I looked down into my lap, feeling guilty yet again.

" I'm sorry, Mello. I thought…that since you ignore me all the time and treat me as your dog that you don't care about me. So, I didn't tell you about it."

" Bullshit. We're friends aren't we? Friends tell each other everything! Why aren't you telling me things that a friend should know?" Mello cried.

' _Friends… That's all I am to him. Another reason why I shouldn't tell him._' I thought sullenly.

" It's because I'm only a friend to you!" I cried. Mello just glared at me,

" Then what more do you want from me?!" Mello yelled.

" I want you to love me, Mello!" I replied, tears falling down my cheeks. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Mello wasn't supposed to know. Not until I was completely gone from his life.

" Matt…" Mello replied quietly…too quietly for my taste.

" Just leave me alone!" I cried, turning in bed and facing away from the blond. A few seconds later, I heard shuffling and a door opening and closing. That was it, I drove Mello away from me.

--

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I don't want to change it anytime soon. So, please read and review!**


	4. Forgiving

**A/N: I don't own death note.**

--

Mello went out for a walk after the argument he had with Matt. He needed to blow off some steam and little fresh air would help calm him down. He couldn't believe that Matt would hide something so big from him, especially when that something was the life of his beloved friend. The blond couldn't imagine life without the gamer. Everything they had done together, was memorable and he didn't want it to end now, not now of all times. Kira was going to be caught soon and then their lives would go back to normal, just as they were in their orphanage days.

**Flashback**

" _Psst. Hey, Mello. Want to play a prank on Near? Huh?" Matt replied his goggles were on his head and he looked enthusiastic to do this. Mello took a bite out of his chocolate bar and thought about it,_

" _Are we going to get caught?" Mello replied. Matt thought about it,_

" _According to my calculations, Roger isn't home until 5:00, so we have two hours to do this and Near is currently sleeping. So there's nothing to bother us until our work is done," Matt explained. Mello nodded,_

" _All right. Let's go."_

_They headed out of their room that they shared and tiptoed into the room down the hall. The door creaked just a little, but it wasn't enough to make the white haired boy wake from his sleep. Matt walked over to where the albino boy was sleeping and took out a vial of yellow liquid from his pocket. Mello gave a confused look, which made the gamer chuckle, placing a finger at his lips. _

_Matt popped open the top before spraying some of the liquid on Near's clothes and on his sheets. Then he signaled Mello to open the window a bit to let some of the smell out. Once Mello opened the window, Matt immediately yanked the blond out of the room in a hurry and back into their room for a quick rinse in the shower. Matt dried off his hair as Mello came out of the bathroom._

" _What was that you just put on Near's clothes, Matt?" Mello wondered sitting on the edge of his bed._

" _Hornet Attractant. Once the hornets pick up on the scent they'll go directly in that direction. In our case, Near's room. He'll be covered in bumps by morning." Matt smirked. Mello liked the idea._

_An hour had passed and there were muffled screams down the hallway. Matt and Mello's ears perked up, noticing that it was just Near and they stifled their laughter. They heard the screams getting louder as it went right passed their door and down the stairs. Matt and Mello burst out laughing._

" _Omg. I can't believe it. We actually pranked Near!" Mello cried happily._

**End Of Flashback**

It just wasn't happening. Matt had to live, there had to be some way to sort this whole thing out and put things in his favor. For example, Kira being caught and put away behind bars and his best friend would be able to live until white hair sprout from his scalp. He'd even give a lung to Matt if that would help him survive for at least 10 more years, enough time to spend the rest of his life with Matt. He would even put his life in danger if it meant that he could help, of course he was his friend after all.

Mello sighed, yup it was enough time to think things through and before seeing Matt, he went to have a talk with the doctor who conducted the procedures on the gamer. Mello stood in front of the wooden door labeled **Dr. Raiden (Surgeon)**. He knocked on the door and got a reply in return,

" Yes, come in." Mello opened the door and stepped into the office, closing the door behind him. The doctor was at his desk currently signing some papers. He finally looked up to see a familiar person.

" How can I help you, son?"

" I-Is there anyway for Matt to get better? Anything at all?" Mello wondered surely. The doctor let out a sigh as if the question was killing him.

" I'm sorry, there is nothing that anyone can do for your friend. He's good as gone already."

" Lies! There has to be some way!" Mello cried, the thought of losing his friend affected him deeply. He didn't want his friendship to end here, not when he was so close to his goal. Not when he was so close to confessing how much he loved the gamer, love him even more than a friend could.

" I'm sorry, but the cancer had already spread to both of his lungs. There is nothing we could do."

" Then he could have one of mines!" Mello blurted out.

" That is a possibility that he might survive, if he takes one from a healthy person's lungs. But I have to take blood samples to see if both of your blood types are the same. If they are, then we could have a lung transplant in the next week or so, but until then, I think that your friend's life is good as gone. Since we don't have any extra lungs at our disposal. Well, let's just hope that your blood type and his are the same." The doctor replied, getting up from his seat,

" Please, follow me."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Matt looked out of the window, the slight breeze flowed throughout the room, there was a knock on the door and he perked up at the noise.

' _Mello?_' Matt wondered.

The door slid open to reveal a lady in a nurse's outfit. Her hands were carrying a silver tray full of vials of alcohol, needles, gauzes and a band-aid. Matt arched a brow and the nurse just giggled at his confused expression.

" Don't worry, we're taking a simple blood test." The nurse assured the red head, Matt nodded a bit as the nurse got the gauze and dabbed it with some alcohol before lifting his left sleeves up to his elbows and rubbed the spot where the junction of two limbs formed the elbow. The needle, he had just noticed was big and nothing was in the vial to be injected.

" W-Wait just a minute!" Matt replied pulling his hand away.

" What is it, boy?"

" Why do you need my blood?" Matt wondered.

" Your friend didn't tell you? He suggested that you take a blood test to see if your blood type matches with his."

" B-But why?" Matt replied, he couldn't make things sense. Why would Mello want to know his blood type?

" So that you could live. He has to see if he could give you one of his lungs." The nurse explained and Matt's eyes widen.

" No! I don't want him to lose a lung because of me. I won't do it." Matt argued.

" Well, I'm sorry, but orders are orders." The nurse replied, going in. Matt immediately moved out of the way and hopped off the bed in hurry.

" NO. Help! Help! Somebody!" Matt cried when the nurse came at him again with the needle. Matt dodged every time the lady went close to him and he ran out of the door after pulling the IV drip out of his arm that was connected to a bag on the stand next to his bed.

The gamer ran down through the hallways with the nurse chasing after him. He looked back to see the nurse was still chasing him.

" HELP!! Somebody!!" Matt cried. Mello was in one of the rooms resting after a nurse had taken a blood sample from him. He got out of the bed after hearing his friend's voice blaring down the halls. He pulled open the door to see Matt running past him in a blur.

" MATT!" Mello cried. The red haired boy stopped his running away and looked back down the hallways, the nurse was gaining.

" Mello, you got to help me. The nurse, she wants to take a sample of my blood. Please don't let her, Mello. Please don't let her!" Matt cried frantically.

" It's all right. Really, just let her take a sample of your blood and they'll check if our blood types match. That's it." Mello soothed the fear-stricken gamer.

" W-Will it hurt?" Matt wondered, seeing as the nurse finally caught up to them.

"…. NO! Of course not." Mello lied.

" O-Okay." Matt replied uneasily as the nurse held out his arm and Matt turned away from the sight, feeling Mello's hand in his.

Matt felt the coldness of the metal from the needle at his skin and a shiver ran up his spine. There was a sharp pain and it lingered even when he felt a bandage placed over the wound.

" Okay, it's done." The nurse replied and she walked off. Matt still had his eyes screwed shut and Mello just laughed. Matt opened his eyes and narrowed.

" What's so funny, Mello?" Matt replied.

" It's done. You don't have to cry anymore," Mello replied, he reached up and wiped a tear off the gamer's cheek. Matt blushed and looked away.

" Well, it hurted. You lied," Matt argued.

" Let's go back to your room and wait for the results." Mello laughed, slinging an arm around the red head's shoulders and they both walked back to Matt's hospital room.

' _Please, let Matt live for a while longer._' Mello thought, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, his hands clasped together.

' _I don't want to be a burden to Mello, whatever happens, I know that it happens for a reason._' Matt thought looking out of the window.

'…**_But I'll always remember that I love you._'**

--

**A/N: Was this chapter any good? I wrote this like last week and thought it was okay. Well.. read and review? Plz?**


	5. The Results

**A/N: I don't own Death Note and if you feel the need to flame this story, then please at least tell me the reason why than just a plain, "Pointless" or whatever you decide to call this. Thank you, please read and review!**

--

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…_

The door creaks open and the two friends looked up at the doctor who entered and closed the door behind him. The doctor sighed heavily and gave the papers to the blond who took them shakily and his eyes widen at the letters.

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…_

' _No…NO!!_'

" It was best if we had left it alone, Mel," Matt sighed. He shifted on the bed and turned to face towards the window.

" You're lying. This has to be wrong," Mello muttered. He looked up at the doctor, " THIS HAS TO BE WRONG!!"

" I'm sorry, there's nothing we could do now," the doctor replied and he left the room. Mello stood there, fists at his sides and tears streaming down his face.

" Mello…" Matt whispered walking up to the blond in the center of the room.

" No… you weren't…you weren't suppose to leave me," Mello choked out. Matt drew the crying blond into a hug.

" Don't worry, Mello. Let's just make the most of it, okay?" Matt replied. The tear-streaked blond looked up and nodded numbly. Matt let his hand fall and grasped onto the blond's and they sat there for a moment.

" D-Do you know how long?" Mello wondered quietly.

" Up until the end of next week," Matt replied. Mello hesitantly nodded, today was Tuesday and there were only eleven more days. It was enough to make use of it, right?

" Let's make the most of it." Mello whispered. The red head smiled wiry.

" Okay."

_**Two Days Later…**_

" So where do you want to go?" Matt asked. Mello continue to look ahead, the doctor had finally let Matt go home and they were now heading towards the park for a change of scenery.

" Should I be the one asking?" Mello grunted and Matt just smiled uneasily.

" Don't worry about me, Mello. Just have fun and when I'm gone, just pretend that I'm there. Should be easy." Matt laughed.

" You're not making things easy for me, Matt!" Mello snapped and he jerked his hand away and stormed off. Matt bit the inside of his cheek and ran after the chocoholic blond.

" Mello! Mello, wait!" The blond kept walking down the path, with the wind in his hair as he made his way across the street. Matt ran after him and before he could make it to the street, a truck passed by and Mello had already disappeared. The gamer sighed and continued after the blond, it's not like he'd gotten far, right?

Matt was out of breath and he sat down on one of the benches he had found. He groaned. Why did this have to happen? They were always fighting and in the end, it always comes to bite him in the butt. His pant pocket vibrated, which scared the hell out of him.

" ' Ello," Matt replied.

" On the way home, buy me more chocolate bars. I'm out," Then the caller hung up. A smile tugged at the gamer's lips. Mello was at their apartment, and it seems like he had already calmed down.

' _All right! Chocolate bar scavenger hunt, we go!_'

X-X-X-X-X

The blond reached the apartment where he and Matt shared and decided to check behind him to see if his Matt had caught up. He was a bit disappointed when he didn't spot the gamer. So he decided that if he wasn't following him, then he must be in town somewhere. Taking out his cell phone, he punched in the numbers and waited for the other person to pick up.

' **_Ello?_**' Mello sucked in a breath before replying,

"On the way home, buy me more chocolate bars. I'm out," and before Matt could say anything back, he hung up.

' _Yeah, that ought to make it up to him._' Mello thought and he headed into the shower.

X-X-X-X-X

' _Yup. I think this is enough to satisfy Mello for at least a month. I think…_' Matt thought, looking at the two shopping carts filled to the brim of Hershey's Dark and Milk Chocolate bars. He went up to the cashier and her eyes almost literally popped out of her head. She cleared her throat and looked at him weirdly, but mostly at his two shopping carts full of chocolate.

" I'm making chocolate syrup. Do you think this would be enough to make at least a batch?" Matt wondered, smiling. The cashier laughed nervously and continued to package the thousands of chocolate bars into bags. Matt fished out his credit card and gave it to her.

" H-Have a nice day," the cashier replied and Matt carried six bags of chocolate bars all the way to his apartment, three blocks down. The stairs up to their door was horror; the bags weighed a ton and a couple of times, he felt like he was about to fall back to his doom. Matt sighed with relief when he arrived at the top.

Setting some of the bags down, he took out his keys and unlocked the door.

" I'm home!" Matt replied closing the door after him and proceeded to the living room to find the blond watching television with his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him.

The blond took a moment to look at the red head before looking back at the screen,

" Thanks."

Matt smiled happily,

" You're welcome, Mels."

--


	6. A Week Left

**A/N: I don't own Death Note**

--

**Beginning Of Dream**

" _You didn't know that your friend here has lung cancer and it looks like it's in the last stage too..."_

_CANCER__… CANCER… __CANCER… __CANCER!!_

" _Here is the test results…"_

_Mello - AB_

_Matt - A_

_It's just one letter off. Why can't we still be matched? Why couldn't I still help him? WHY? WHY? WHY??_

**End Of Dream**

GASP

Mello woke up and pitch darkness greeted his vision. He looked to the side, it was just 3:45am, he sighed, raking a hand through his now drenched hair. The blond looked across the room to the other bed that Matt was occupying, a lump was settled in the middle and he could see that Matt was still breathing. He got up and went into the bathroom which they shared down the hall and let the water run, while he looked in the mirror. There was something wrong with him, if he had a nightmare about that.

Mello ran his hands under the constant stream of water from the faucet and splashed his face with it. He needed to cool himself off and a voice scared him out of his thoughts. The blond looked up in the mirror and found the red head, clutching his sheets. He looked towards the doorway, where the gamer was.

" What is it, Matt?"

" Are you okay?" Matt asked worriedly. Mello sighed, turning off the faucet and walked over to the red head. He nodded,

" Yeah, I'm fine. Go to sleep."

" O-Okay. And…! Earlier today, sorry," Matt apologized. Mello tried to make light of the situation and a small smile tugged at his lips,

" Never mind about that. Forget it, okay?" Matt just nodded and he pattered his way over to his bed and got under the covers. Mello did the same after turning out the lights and climbed into bed.

X-X-X-X-X

The rays of sunlight peeked through the thin material the boys' call it, curtains. Mello was the first to wake up, he groaned, rubbing his eyes and looked over at Matt's bed. The gamer was still sleeping comfortably and it was about time to face the day.

" Hey, Matt! Wake up!" Mello cried, getting up and stalking over to the red head that was snuggled into his pillow, his mouth was hanging open.

" Matt!" Mello tried again, the result of that was a kick of the sheets and a turn from the red head. Mello took a corner of the comforter and yanked the sheet off the red head. Matt immediately curled into a fetal position when the cool air hit his hot skin.

" Cold…" Matt mumbled. Mello twitched a bit with irritation, then he leaned in at the red head's ear and whispered,

" If you don't get up, right now. You're going to have a bullet in your head."

" Okay, okay I'm up." Matt mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

" Good," Mello replied, placing a chaste kiss on the gamer's forehead and began heading into the bathroom. Matt blushed lightly at the affection and wondered if the blond had gotten up on the right side of the bed today. He looked at the calendar right behind him on the wall and crossed off the 14th, which was yesterday. He counted until his death, just 7 days left. He sighed,

" Seven days to live life to the fullest with Mello. But… lately Mello has changed…I liked the old Mello better."

The blond poked his head back into their room to see the red head still in bed,

" Why aren't you dressed, Matt?"

" Uh… I was just about to," Matt muttered, getting up and walked over to the closet, picking out clothes to wear for the day. In the end, he chose loose jeans and a black and white striped shirt, his orange tinted goggles lay limply around his neck. Before he walked out of the room, he remembered something and ran back over to his bed and lifted his pillow. Matt snatched the black device, sighing in relief that he had almost forgotten his precious game at home.

" Come on, Matt!" the irritated voice cried from their front door.

" Coming!" Matt quickly replied, pocketing the device in his pant pocket and ran out, meeting the blond outside.

" What took you so long? Let's go, you must be hungry," Mello stated, walking ahead. Matt nodded happily and followed the blond to a restaurant not far from their apartment.

X-X-X-X-X

They got a seat near the window and Mello picked up his menu, which was very unMello-like. Before, he was always frustrated whenever there were poor service or how very few restaurants serve chocolate as a main dish. But now, he acted as if going to a burger restaurant was natural.

" Are…you okay, Mels?" Matt wondered. The blonde looked up from his menu and thought that Matt had asked him a weird question.

" Yeah, why?" Mello replied, putting his menu down on the table.

" I don't know, ever since this morning you've changed. What's up?" Matt asked.

" I've changed, huh?" Mello wondered, taking a sip from his water. Matt just nodded,

" Yeah, like a lot. This quick change of personality isn't because of me, right?" Matt replied. Mello turned away,

" Of course not! Why would I change for you?" Mello replied haughtily. Matt laughed it off,

" Hahaha, you're right. It's not like you to care for me."

Mello felt a stab to his heart, he had always cared for the gamer whether he liked it or not. Matt was his friend after all.

" Order already," Mello replied a little harshly. Matt didn't take notice of Mello's tone as he waved a waitress over to their table and gave her their orders. The lady went into the back kitchen to prepare their orders. Matt looked back over to the blond, who was fidgeting a bit, with his napkin.

" Why are you nervous, Mels?" Matt asked, the blond snapped his focus on the red head in front of him.

" Who said I was nervous. I'm not nervous, do I look nervous? No." Mello replied hurriedly, arms crossed at his chest.

' _O-kay…that was a bit weird._' Matt thought adjusting his eyes to focus on something else the people walking outside.

" Here is your orders, two double cheese burgers, large fries and a medium coke for the red head and chocolate mousse with chocolate milkshake for the blond. Enjoy your meal," the lady replied and walked off.

Matt and Mello dug into their meal in silence. It was a bit awkward and somebody had to break the silence,

" So, where are we going afterwards?" Matt started the conversation. Mello looked up from his mousse and thought about it,

" How about a movie?" Mello wondered after a while. Matt nodded,

" Sounds great! Then after, we could go to the arcade and play some DDR!" Matt added happily. Mello shook his head as a chuckle left his lips,

" Whatever you want, Matt."

X-X-X-X-X

The movie that they had picked was boring and Matt played his DS the whole time, while Mello took a little nap beside him. When the movie was over, the pair headed towards the arcade two blocks down where the cinema was and entered. Middle school kids all gathered around at their favorite games, Matt and Mello walked down rows of games to their intended spot.

The DDR mat was still occupied by some kids and it looks like they were about done. Once it was their turn, the song " Love Love Shine" came on and they danced to the steps shown on the screen without missing a beat. They were nearing the end and both players were neck and neck. With one slip, Matt won the game easily.

" YES!!" Matt cried, both hands in the air. Other kids looked at the two friends and muttered amongst themselves. Mello didn't care as he smirked at Matt's triumph, if he hadn't made the slip, then he'd probably be the one who won and Matt sulking. But seeing Matt happy made him feel glad that he had staged the slip in the first place, because a bawling Matt was tougher to take in, than an ecstatic one.

" I had fun, Mello. Thanks for taking me to the arcade," Matt replied, getting in between his sheets.

" Hmm," Mello grunted, getting into bed also.

" 'Night, Mels," Matt announced sleepily.

' _Night, Matt.'_

_--_

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Six Days Left

**A/N: I don't own Death Note.**

--

**Beginning Of Dream**

" _Hey, Matt! Come over here, starting today you're going to be part of our group, okay?" a boy a little taller than the red head replied, hiding behind the smile was a sinister smirk. The leader was just using the red head, knowing full well how much of an outcast he was in the Wammy's Orphanage._

" _Uh…okay." Matt trudged up to the group of boys on the other side of the room. He didn't even recognize a pair of blue eyes following his motions as he walked up to the group of peer pressures. He didn't know that cigarette was bad to one's health as he became addicted to nicotine. One cigarette a day became twice a day and etc._

_One day, Matt was sitting in the den with a cigarette in his mouth and a DS in his hands, he was quickly tapping the buttons to make his player move. A shuffle of feet alerted his senses and pair of feet stood in front of him. Matt took a second to look at the person. It was a boy with shoulder length, yellow hair._

" _Yes?" Matt wondered, looking back down at his game._

" _I want you to be my friend," the boy said suddenly. Matt almost let his cigarette drop, but stopped,_

" _You… want me…to be your friend?" Matt said carefully, gawking at the boy. The stoic boy nodded a bit before turning his back on the gamer._

" _Yeah, so what's it going to be?"_

" _Sure, if you don't mind a cigarette addict person to be your friend."_

" _I don't mind."_

**End Of Dream**

A smile formed on the gamer's face as he had a very good dream of the day he and Mello met. The alarm clock next to his bed, rang with a piercing,

" **KIRA IS HERE! KIRA IS HERE!**"

" Where?!" a voice suddenly cried. It was just Mello.

" What is it, Mello?" Matt groaned, after hitting the snooze button, which stopped it's ranting.

" I thought I heard someone say that Kira was here," Mello breathed heavily. Matt just laughed,

" Yeah, my clock Mello."

The blond glared at the red head, " Well, change it. I don't like it."

Matt cocked his head to the side, " Why not? I think it's a perfect alarm. I mean, the others I tried don't seem to wake you up. I just switched it last night, Mels. Can we keep it, huh? Please?"

Mello rolled his eyes, " No. Now change it," Mello replied getting up from his bed and into the bathroom. Matt sighed and then an idea lit up,

" Okay, I'll change it," Matt whispered to himself and took his alarm clock in his hands. In the back of the clock, he pressed ' RECORD' and spoke clearly into the recorder,

" Near's No. 1"

' _Yeah, that'll wake Mello just the same._' Matt smiled at his new creation and then decided to change right there into a plain brown T-shirt and jeans. He adjusted his goggles just right on the crown of his head and Mello walked back into his room again.

" Come on, let's go to the beach today, are you up for that?" Mello replied. Matt hadn't been to the beach for quite a long, long time and the chance of going to the beach really interested the gamer, enough to leave behind his DS.

" Yeah! Let's go, Mello!"

X-X-X-X-X

Mello decided to take Matt on his motorcycle, feeling the wind through their hair and on their face was a most relaxing feeling. They both arrived where many people were relaxing under the shade of their umbrellas, the sun shone high, and the water a coral, clean blueness. Two shacks were off to the side serving up refreshments to the tourists. Matt happily found a spot on the sand and decided to set up his umbrella and lay out their towels.

" Come out of the sun, Mels. We wouldn't want your beautiful pale skin to be darkened right?" Matt smiled cheekily. Mello scoffed jokingly and sat next to the gamer under the shade of their umbrella.

" Awww…how kawaii… I wonder if they're going out?" little, girly giggles reached their ears. Matt blushed while Mello snarled under his breath, his hands fisting at his side.

" Naw, they couldn't be. I'd say they're friends," another one replied.

" Hmm… now that you mention it, yeah. They seem like the type to be just friends, rather than be in a relationship," the first girl acknowledged. The other girl nodded and they left, but not before feeling a shivering sensation down their backs. Mello glared at the two young girls as they walked away. A laugh suddenly erupted from beside him; his gamer was laughing.

" What is it, Matt?"

" Were you jealous, Mel?" Matt wondered happily. The blond scoffed, bringing his right knee up to brace his right arm upon it,

" Who said that I was?" Mello retorted.

" Nobody, but I can tell by your body's reaction," Matt smiled.

" Hmmm…"

" Well, I'm going to head off into the water…unless you're willing to join me," Matt smirked, standing up and began taking off his shirt, showing his smooth backside and taking off his jeans, showing he had worn his swim trunks underneath.

" Sorry, but I didn't bring extra clothes with me, so I'd have to say I'll skip this one," Mello laid back on the towel.

" Then why did you suggest we go to the beach, if you aren't going to participate?" Matt wondered his hands on his hips.

" Because I know how much you love the beach and we haven't been here for like almost 8 years," Mello stated, closing his eyes. Matt's hardened features softened a bit,

" Aww, Mels…I love you!" Matt cried, flinging himself on the blond. Mello's eyes shot open in horror,

" M-Matt! What are you doing?"

" Thanking you. Thanks Mello!" Matt cried and then ran for the waves. Mello propped himself up on his elbows, watching as the red head charged head-on to the crashing waves. All of a sudden, there was this suddenly cry from the gamer and Mello scrutinize the flailing limbs, his Matt was drowning!

Without a moment's hesitation, Mello ran for the water, hoping to save the red head from swallowing too much water. When he splashed over to the red head that was currently trying to stay afloat, Mello finally got near enough to wrap his arms around the coughing gamer.

" Matt, are you all right?" Mello gasped, water kept going into his mouth. Laughter came out of nowhere and Matt was smiling behind his goggles.

" Yeah! I guess my plan did the trick. You fell for it!" Matt cried. Mello was speechless; did his Matt pull a fast one over him?

" You weren't drowning…." Mello stated. Matt shook his head,

" Nope! In case you forgot, I know how to swim Mello. Don't you remember?" Matt smirked.

X-X-X-X-X

**Flashback (8 Years Ago)**

_Two youngsters about the age of 10 had followed their caretaker to a public swimming pool for a little fun and both were let go to play in the water. The red head dove into the water a few minutes after the blond had, they both had floats to support their small bodies, since they weren't able to touch the bottom. The two boys paddled their way to the end and back and the red head decided to do something. He stopped in the middle of the pool, pinched his nose and let himself fall into the water. The blond, who was a bit farther up ahead, looked back to see what was taking his friend so long, but found no one but a float lying idly on the water._

" _Matt?" the blond wondered, fear rose in his chest._

" _MATT?! Matt where are you!" the blond cried, lost in panic, something enclosed itself around his ankles and pulled him down into the water. The blond flailed helplessly in the water and a face emerged in front of him; orange tinted goggles, sea green eyes hidden behind them and a mischievous smirk that made him want to bash the living daylights out of the prankster. The two boys rose to the top of the water's surface gasping for breath._

" _Matt," the blond gasped, brushing wet hair out of his face. The red head was grinning from cheek to cheek,_

" _What is it, Mello?" _

" _Why'd you do that?" Mello growled, hanging onto his float._

" _To show off my swimming skills," Matt replied happily, who was now lying on his back floating carelessly in front of the blond. Mello eyed the red head and sneered,_

" _Well, swim this." Mello pushed the red head under water, keeping him under until Roger; their caretaker came back into the room to spot the blond literally trying to drown the red head._

" _Mello! What in heaven's name are you doing to Matt?"_

" _Drowning the prankster. Can't you see?"_

**End Of Flashback**

" Yes, and I quite remember that you pranked me that time too. Tell me, Matt. Do you have fun seeing me wallow in my misery?"

" Hmmm…WAHH—" Matt cried when he was suddenly pushed under water. The sound of gurgling was heard and bubbles rose to the surface. The blond waited for another minute before releasing his hand from the fiery red head. Matt burst through the watery surface with a loud gasp, red hair sticking to his face, goggles fogged up due to the temperature of the water.

" Why'd you do that for, Mels? That was totally uncalled for!" Matt argued and Mello continued to look at the red head in front of him, beads of water dripped from his hair,

" Well… you wanted the past to repeat itself… and the past can't repeat itself if I left out me drowning you now could I?" Mello smirked. Matt growled to himself, almost forgetting that had happened before.

" But at least I got you to come into the water with me, just like last time," Matt grinned,

" Yeah, yeah. But you do know that leather and water don't mix, right? It feels weird; I'm getting out right now. Why don't you play in the water a little more and then we'll go out for dinner?" Mello replied, patting the gamer on the head then he swam over to the shore.

The sun was starting to set and the water turned an eerie, purple color as the sky turned a shade of pink. Matt dived into the water and found some sea creatures here and there and picked up some shells that were embedded in some corals and sand.

Few minutes later, he emerged from the warm water and into the cold, breezy wind. Matt stumbled over under the umbrella and sat on the towel. He searched in his bag for his other towel and his clothes and then hurried over to the changing rooms. Matt changed back into his dry clothes and then ran back over to where the blond was laying on his back, his shades covering his eyes from the low rays of the sun.

The gamer towered over the blond; his hands still clutched the wet towel and his trunks. He nudged the blond with his foot and the blond sat up, whipping the shades from his eyes,

" What?! Oh, are you ready?"

" Yeah, I'm famished. Swimming really makes me hungry after a while," Matt replied, kneeling down and placing his soiled clothes into his bag and began to pack up the umbrella and their other towels. They both walked over to where the blond's motorcycle was parked and they both rode to a nearby restaurant, it was more like a steakhouse rather than a restaurant, but it was still the same in some ways. Matt and Mello both got a booth in the corner of the building and took out their menus. The gamer suddenly had an urged to smoke; he had been avoiding it because of his condition, but two days without nicotine was pure agony.

" Excuse me, I'll be in the restroom," Matt replied, leaving the table and headed to the men's restroom.

' _That way, I can smoke without Mello knowing,_' Matt smirked, going into an empty stall and locked it, sitting himself on the toilet seat, he took out a stick of cigarette and began lighting. He took a deep drag from it and sighed happily, how he missed the taste of cigarettes in his mouth. Good thing he brought breath mints in his jacket. After fulfilling his crave, he popped some breath mints in his mouth and chewed on it, getting the freshly mint feeling throughout his mouth and then flushed the toilet, erasing any evidence that he had been smoking.

The gamer walked out of the stall and in front of the mirror; he washed his hands and then rinsed his mouth from the overpowering minty sting and went back to the table. The drinks had already arrived, but they still have yet to order their meals for the night.

X-X-X-X-X

Mello watched as the red head excused himself to go to the bathroom, what the gamer didn't notice was that something dropped out of his jacket when he went past. The blond looked at the ground and picked up a familiar object. Yeah, the gamer was _so_ busted when he got out of the restroom. A few minutes later, the gamer walked back out and sat in his seat,

" Did you order something, Mel?"

" Not yet, I was waiting for you," Mello sneered a bit, hoping that it didn't hint off that he was furious with the red head. But the red head was smarter and he had noticed the tone.

" What is it Mel?" Matt replied.

" Nothing, I just wanted to…" the blond got up from his seat and stalked over to the red head, wrapping his arms from the back. Just when he was about to lean in for a smell, the red head suddenly stood up, making the blond let go of his hold.

" W-What are you doing?"

" What? You don't want a hug from me now?" Mello replied a little harshly, Matt flinched at the tone.

" I-It's not that I don't. It's just… you're acting a bit weird. Are you sure you're okay?" Matt replied, shrinking back and away from the blond.

" Hmm... maybe I just need a smoke. You don't happen to have a cigarette, do you?" Mello wondered.

" You know that I can't smoke in my condition, Mello," Matt laughed nervously.

" I see, then you wouldn't mind if I take your lighter, right?" Mello said, quickly snatching the red lighter from the gamer's jacket. Matt gasped,

" Ha…ha…ha… How'd that get there? Ya know, maybe it was—"

" Oh, cut the bullshit, Matt. You've been smoking haven't you? When I wasn't looking," Mello accused the red head. Matt immediately shook his head,

" N-No! You're wrong, Mels. I haven't—"

" Then you wouldn't mind explaining _this_ falling out of your pocket when you went to the restroom?" Mello quirked an eyebrow. It was an unused cigarette and of a brand that was solely his favorite.

' _I am so busted._'

--

**A/N: Please read and review!**


	8. Pranks Equals Love

A/N: Sorry the late update

**A/N: Sorry the late update! Heh…I already wrote this chapter a two weeks ago…And didn't feel like posting it until I had finished with the next chapter. But…It took me this long to finish the next chapter, which is almost done… Well, I hope you can forgive me and read and review please!**

--

The gamer stood there as Mello walked around him and sat back in his seat, still waving the unused cigarette in his hands,

" So are you going to tell me the truth… or shall we just present more evidence?" Matt looked up at the blond and gawked,

" Y-You have more evidence?!"

" Hmm… not at the moment, but your jacket seems like a fine suspect," Mello eyed the tan jacket. Matt stuttered, taking a seat,

" I-It does?"

Mello didn't say anything as he waved a waitress over to their table and gave her his order; they waited for Matt's reply.

" A…A steak medium rare, with French fries on the side. Could I have a coke with that too?"

" Sure, I'll get your food right away," the woman replied, leaving their table.

" Come on, admit it, Matthew." The red head looked down at his lap, biting his lip and whispered,

" This was my first time since I've been let out of the hospital and it's the truth."

" Hmm… now did it hurt to tell the truth?" Mello wondered his arms crossed at the chest.

" N-No. Not at the moment." The blond quirked an eyebrow,

" You don't think that I would hit you, right?"

" O-Of course not!" Matt jumped. He could still remember the torture that Mello had put him through and it was right before the blond knew of his condition. The waitress came back with their foods and placed them in front of their rightful owners.

" Anyway, let's eat and go home," Mello stated. Matt nodded and he dug into his steak slowly, Mello twirled his fork in his noodles and stuffed the pasta into his mouth. It was quiet between both friends for the rest of the night; they paid for their meals and walked out into the wet night.

It was raining pretty hard and the motorcycle was wet, but they were going to shower afterwards, so it no matter. The two friends got onto the vehicle, their helmets in place. Mello revved up the motorcycle and they turned out of the parking lot and onto the road to their apartment. The water droplets pelted their clothing and by the time they got home, both of them were soaked to the bone.

The blond immediately called the shower first, letting the gamer sit on his bed, waiting for his turn. The rain continued to pour outside and a flash of lightning streaked the sky. Matt shivered lightly, his experience with thunder or lightning for that matter was terrifying. It was a night where he and Mello got into a big argument.

**Flashback**

" _What the hell, Matt! I know you stole the last bar of chocolate, give it to me right now!" the blond cried. The red head didn't budge as he sat next to the window, rain was pouring hard, and the sound of water hitting glass was heard throughout the room. The only other sound was a sound of seething from the blond._

" _I won't give you your chocolate until you give me back my PSP," Matt stated._

" _Fuck your PSP! My chocolate bar is more important right now! Give it!" Mello yelled, he needed chocolate to calm himself down and Matt was being stubborn for not giving in._

" _No," Matt said, he crossed his arms across his chest as if he had the last word._

" _You're being an ass, Matt. Give me the chocolate bar, now!"_

" _No," Matt replied calmly again. The pressure was boiling over and Mello couldn't take it anymore._

" _You give me my chocolate bar right now or I'll throw your PSP out the window," Mello threatened. Matt sent a glare over to the chocoholic blond,_

" _You wouldn't dare, Mello."_

" _You wanna bet?" Mello sneered, edging towards the window and opening it, feeling drops of water falling on his delicate skin. Matt's green eyes widen slightly; his friend wouldn't do that, would he?_

" _Mello," Matt replied sternly._

" _I will do it. You know me Matt. If you don't want your PSP to get ruined, then I suggest that you give me my chocolate bar." There was a streak of lightning and the power was out, Matt took that chance to lunge at the blond, tackling him to the floor. They rolled and fought until the wall stopped one of them, they stood up and flung the device out the window._

" _Mello! Aargh!" the red head made his way out of their room, trying to find his way down the hall to the front door. He opened it and another streak of lightning danced across the sky. Matt shielded his vision and ran out into the pouring rain. He ran over to the side of the building right under his window and searched through the bushes for his PSP. The blond watched as the gamer searched and searched for his gaming device, cursing lightly. Mello smirked, that's what the boy got for testing his patience._

_The storm was strong, the wind tossed the trees from side to side and down below, Matt was trying to keep his feet planted on the ground. He still couldn't find his PSP and the wind didn't make things any easier. The rain stung his cheeks; Matt squinted his eyes to see clearly. Just when he had found his PSP, a loud cry above the storm and the loud crack of a tree was heard. Matt turned at the voice only to be tackled yet again onto the wet ground,_

" _Mello! What the hell!" Matt cried, the sound of a tree came crashing down right where Matt used to be, the gamer was speechless,_

" _Mello… you just saved me…"_

" _I did not! I just…saved my chocolate bar. Which happens to be in your pocket, and I can't have it smooshed or broken in any way," Mello huffed. He got up and stubbornly stuck his hand out so that Matt could get up. Matt brushed his wet shirt off of any grass and then looked at the fallen tree, it was on fire and apparently on the bush that he'd seen his PSP in._

" _My PSP…" Matt whispered sadly._

" _Let's go inside, we'll look for it tomorrow when we can see. I don't want to catch a cold and then miss school," Mello stated. Matt pouted and nodded,_

" _You're right."_

_The next day, the storm cooled down to a minimum and Matt woke up early to go down and investigate the scene. The tree was still on top of the bush and the fire had been put out. Roger was outside, shaking his head at the damage._

" _Um, Roger? Could you bring someone to lift this tree? I really need to get something from under there," Matt replied quietly. The old man raised his eyebrows,_

" _Something, eh? So it was you who I heard in the hallways last night. I knew it was someone up to no good," Roger confirmed._

" _I…" Matt stopped, he felt bad about ratting out the blond,_

"… _Accidentally dropped something out the window and went to retrieve it." Matt answered._

" _Well, you're not hurt are you?" The old man was concerned about one of his orphans._

" _No, I'm fine, Roger." The old man nodded,_

" _Good, I'll find someone to lift this in the afternoon."_

_When they finally got the tree lifted, Matt immediately went to work to find his PSP, he found it under some branches, and the screen was cracked. There was no way it could work now, tears threatened to fall and a box wrapped was pushed under his nose. The red head looked up at the person and it was just Mello._

" _Mello… what are you…?"_

" _Just open it," Mello ordered. Matt took the box into his hands and pulled the wrapping paper off to reveal a newly bought and untouched PSP._

" _A new PSP… it must've been expensive…" Matt replied, fingering the shiny device in awe._

" _Well, yeah…" Mello replied, hands in his pocket. Matt flung his arms around the blond in a crushing hug,_

" _You risked your piggybank to buy me this, thanks Mels!" The blond drew back,_

" _Who said that I used my piggybank?" A vein popped and Matt growled,_

" _You didn't."_

" _I did."_

_Oh well, it was to be expected._

**End Of Flashback**

" Hey! Do you want to take a shower or not?" the blond replied from the doorway. The red head snapped back to reality,

" Right," Matt went into the bathroom and turned on the water, he let out a piercing scream then,

" MELLO!"

The blond chuckled as he got into bed; life was great.


	9. Five Days Left

**A/N: Sorry for the late update… Got caught up with other things such as getting ready for college and other things like betaing for other authors. Well… read and review!**

--

The next day was murky and there was a shadow that had loomed over the town. Droplets of rain continue to patter the window quietly, no one stirred. The clock ticked and ticked until it landed on 7:00am, letting out a loud sound,

**NEAR'S NO. 1! NEAR'S NO. 1! NEAR'S NO. 1!**

" No…. No…NO!!" the blond struggled, tossing in bed from side to side and sat up abruptly in bed.

" What is it now, Mello?" Matt groaned, getting up from his bed. The blond on the other side of the room was panting heavily and sweat rolled down his face. The blond gasped,

" I had a dream where Near was number one and then…it mocked me... over and over again." Matt laughed. Oh, how hilarious it was. The blond glared at the gamer,

" What?"

" That was my alarm clock, Mello!" Matt laughed some more, hands to his stomach. A scowl made it's way up the blond's face,

" Change it."

" What?! No way, Mello! I like this one. You made me change the other one already!" Matt replied, cradling the clock to his chest.

" Like it and you'll find yourself with no alarm clock," Mello threatened. The red head stared at the blond with horror.

" F-Fine… if you don't like my alarms... then you make one yourself," Matt offered. The blond looked at the silly contraption.

" I rather not, just keep it manual. You know, just let it ring?"

" But that's so boring— Okay, ringing it is." Matt complied after a glare met its way over at the red head.

" Hmm," the blond walked out of the room and into the shower. The gamer sighed, changing the alarm yet again, to normal and set it down on his bedside table. Now, what to do for the day…

X-X-X-X-X

The chocoholic blond stood in front of the mirror brushing his teeth with a black toothbrush, the door suddenly opened and without any shame, the gamer walked through to the shower curtains. The blond rolled his eyes; it was like Matt was living this day as if it was the last time; no decencies and especially no privacy for this blond here.

" Matt…how many times do I—" The blond got cut off as a shirt was thrown over the shower curtains and landed on his head. Mello cocked an eyebrow and pulled the cloth off his head,

" What the hell are you--" Just as it did before, Mello was cut off by another article of clothing being thrown his way.

" Matt!" The shower turned on, just as he yelled at the red head. Mello flung the pale blue curtains away and Matt shrieked. He was exposed to the world that was Mello's eyes.

Mello couldn't comprehend what ran through his mind at that moment, mind you he wasn't thinking perverted thoughts or anything, if he did, his nose would've been a fountain of dark liquid. But the dark marks that deflowered the tan skin were more than recognizable. He suddenly closed the curtains with a snap and left the bathroom, closing the door with him.

Did he do that to Matt? The chocoholic blond pondered on the thoughts that plagued his mind. It was eating him alive. Did he do that? Or did someone else without his knowing? He needed answers, even if it wrecked him in the process. But… Mello looked back at the closed door and sighed, he would have to wait after the gamer was finish showering off.

Inside the bathroom, Matt took a moment to let his brain click on what just happened. Mello just saw him stark naked, just like that. Then he looked over him; sadness and guilt were seen in his eyes. Disbelief danced on his face as a frown was seen on the blond's lips. Then not a minute later, he up and left in a hurry, snapping the curtains shut, leaving the gamer to himself. The water had somehow felt cold against his skin; he shivered and turned off the water, standing there.

Mello waited and waited and finally the gamer walked out of the room, hair dripping wet, goggles secured at the crown of his head. A towel was slung around his shoulders, preventing any water droplets to dampen his shirt. The gamer noticed the blond sitting on the edge of his bed, apparently waiting for him,

" What is it, Mello?"

" Tell me the truth, Mail. Who gave you those marks?" Mello replied, looking up at the gamer. Matt played with his goggles on top of his head,

" Y-You…" Matt whispered painfully. The blond was quiet,

" I…see…" Mello knew, he knew that back then in the past he would always find his release on Matt. He would always find a way to blame Matt, find a reason to hit him, to hurt him.

" But… it's okay though. It doesn't hurt all that much, Mels." Matt smiled. The gamer's innocence was hurting him and Mello almost died.

" That doesn't matter, Matt! The fact that it was me who hurted you, makes me feel less like a human being and more like a monster!" Mello cried, tears running down his face, hands in his hair. Matt knelt in front of his friend and wrapped his arms around the tear-streaked blond, comforting him,

" But you're not a monster, Mel. You're my friend," Matt soothed, rubbing the back of the blond. The low rumble of thunder broke the silence between the two friends. Mello's sobs continued to rack his body until tears were no more. Matt held the blond close to him, enough to feel the other's heartbeat,

" It's all right, Mello. What's done is done. Don't worry about it." Matt smiled. The blond was quiet for a moment and then…

" I'm going to buy some chocolate," Mello got up, making the red head release his hold on him and head for the door, fishing out Matt's car keys from the drawer near the front door. The gamer followed the blond with the umbrella.

The water on the stairs were slippery and Mello almost fell, but Matt reached out suddenly and prevented the blond from falling, but not quick enough due to the sharp pain that ran up Mello's right leg. The umbrella that Matt was holding before was now on the ground below, the red head looked at the blond,

" Are you all right, Mello?"

The blond coughed a bit, before standing up straight, wincing at the pain. Matt noticed that Mello had somehow sprained his ankle,

" Here, why don't you go inside and put some ice on that, while I go out and get the chocolate bars for you?" The red head draped one of the blond's arms around his shoulder and hauled him inside to the living room where he was placed on the couch, his back leaning on the armrest.

Matt took extra pillows from their room upstairs and propped his injured ankle on it and went into the kitchen to make a makeshift ice pack with a plastic bag and ice cubes. He tied the top in a knot and then he proceeded to the living room where he placed the bag on the swelling.

" There, that should do. And don't move, all right? I'll be back in a few minutes. Call me if you need anything," then the red head left, swiping Mello's credit card off the table.

X-X-X-X-X

Few minutes ticked by and the blond sat there, the coldness of the ice pack soothed the pain a little making the area numb. It irritated him that things around here was so quiet and so to relieve him of that, he decided to watch TV, but unfortunately that became an impossible task for him. The remote was on top of the television at the moment and he was at least a good 4 feet away from it.

' _Great. Now what am I supposed to do?_' The red head should be back by now; it wasn't that far from the nearest shop to buy the chocolate. At that exact moment, he heard keys jingling and the doorknob turning. The blond was on alert, hoping that it was only Matt and it was when the door opened revealing the gamer holding two bags of chocolate, he sighed in relief. Wait…was that a game he saw peaking out from the top of one of the bags?

" What took you so long, Matt?" Mello replied and the gamer immediately blushed,

" U-Um… didn't know how many bars you wanted…so it took me a long time to figure it out. Heh."

" Right," Mello ignored reaching for a chocolate bar. The gamer handed the bag so that the blond could reach and his game stumbled out. Matt dropped the bag of chocolate and lunged for the game while Mello lunged for the bag of chocolate bars. The two boys toppled over one another, Mello on top, Matt on the bottom.

This was not a compromising position.

" I'm sorry?" Matt tried and Mello rolled his eyes,

" Whatever, just go to sleep Matt," Mello sighed. Matt looked at the blond nervously before they both got up and Matt scurried off to their bedroom.

" Next time, I'm never letting Matt use my credit card."


	10. Four Days Left

**A/N: I don't own Death Note and I'm sorry for the late update people! Now on to the story!**

**--**

**RIIIIINNNNNNGG!!**

Both Matt and Mello woke up at the annoying sound of their alarm clock. The red head immediately shut the sound off and turned around in bed, snuggling deep into his pillow. His blond counterpart only cocked his eyebrows at the scene that had unfolded itself in front of him. He got up to brush his teeth when he forgot his injury from yesterday,

" YEOW!!" Mello howled, Matt shot up from his bed and hurried over to the blond,

" Mels, are you all right?" the red head asked, Mello glared at him,

" Do you see me all right? I'm in pain, Matt!" the blond cried.

" Right, sorry. So where are you going?" Matt wondered,

" The bathroom," Mello ground out at the pain. The red head nodded and he helped the blond over to the bathroom down the hall. Matt helped him inside the room and Mello stared at the red head that in turn, stared at him back.

" What are you waiting for, Mels? Go on, do what you need to do," Matt replied oblivious to the situation at hand. Mello's eye twitched,

" GET THE HELL OUT, MATT!!"

Matt was flung out of the bathroom and the door closed shut, disheveled,

" Sheesh, rude much?" Matt muttered and he waited out in the halls for the blond to call him for help, but it never came. Minutes passed by and it never came, so he decided to sit down and play with his DS which he happened to have in his pocket.

Too engrossed with his game, he didn't hear the blond's cries until the door opened and a bar of soap hit the red head,

" Help me, Matt," Mello growled.

" Right, but you didn't have to hit me like that. It hurted," Matt pouted.

" Hmm," Mello looked away.

--

They sat in the living room with nothing to do. Mello took a look at the gamer next to him and replied,

" Hey, Matt do you love me?"

" What kind of question is that, Mels?" Matt chuckled.

" Just answer it," Mello replied.

" Yes, I do. Why?" Matt wondered.

" Never mind," Mello answered softly.

" Hey, why don't we change the mood into something else by playing some video games, huh?" Matt tried.

" Sure," was all Mello said to make Matt smile.

" All right! Let me go get the gaming system from my room," Matt ran off to his room and left Mello to himself. The blond could only think of how his life would be without his gamer. It would be quiet, boring and there wouldn't be anybody who he could vent on.

The red head came back with the system in his hands and began plugging it to their TV. After setting the game up, Matt handed Mello one of the controllers and the game began. The tension in the room was gone in an instant and only the thought of winning remained.

" YES! I win again, Mello!" Matt beamed. Mello just grumbled under his breath. They kept on playing until it was late afternoon and there was a knock on their door. The two looked at each other,

" Who could it be?" Matt wondered. The blond shrugged,

" Get your gun, it might be Kira." Matt nodded and stuffed his gun in his pocket and walked over to their door and opened it. There was no one there. He looked out and no one at all. Matt was about to close the door when something caught his eyes; it was an envelope on the floor. He picked it up and found that it was meant for him. Looking around once more, he retreated back into his apartment.

" Who was it, Matt?" Mello wondered.

" I don't know, but they left this for me on the floor," Matt stated handing the envelope over to the blond. Mello quirked an eyebrow at the gamer,

" What do you think this is?"

" I don't know," Matt stated.

Mello hesitated before opening the yellow envelope inside was tickets and a letter. He opened the letter and twitched with annoyance,

**Dear Mello & Matt,**

**If you thought this envelope was a bomb, then I don't know why you two were ranked as high as L thought. I'm disappointed in you. If you thought otherwise, then I'd still think that way. On to what I wanted to say. I heard about Matt's condition and I'm sorry. So to last your relationship a bit better, I grabbed a hold of these two water park tickets. So you guys can go and have your last days together. Oh and you were right about one thing, this paper is a bomb.**

' _Oh shi--!!_' Mello thought and immediately flung the paper out of the window and an explosion was heard. The gamer was wide eyed,

" W-What was that, Mels?"

" Near's pranking us," Mello stated with a hint of annoyance.

" That was from Near? What did he say?" Matt wondered happily.

" He gave us these so that we could have fun together today," Mello replied. Matt grabbed the two tickets as if they were the last things on earth,

" Then let's go!!"

--

They arrived at the Water Park a mile away from their apartment. Matt happily stripped off his clothes and jumped into the big pool, the little splashes of water made by the gamer went flying towards the blond.

" Matt, control your enthusiasm, will you?"

" Sorry," Matt stated before swimming off. Mello scoffed before finding an empty seat next to the pool. He laid back against the chair happily, soaking up the sun.

The rest of the day at the pool was terrifying and annoying at the same time. Matt had almost drowned TWICE! One was of a cramped leg and Mello had to save him with a sprained leg and the other time the gamer pulled a prank over the blond, stating that someone was dragging him to the bottom of the pool, when in reality there was no one pulling him.

" That was real funny, Matt. You had me in the pool because you cramped up and because you thought it would be funny to prank me also," Mello growled. Matt smirked,

" Yup! Now I can die happy, knowing that you care for me."

That was it, which was enough to pull at his heart strings. Mello's lips came forward and crushed against the gamer's. Matt's eyes widen at the intimate contact. Never did Mello do this! The kiss lasted for god knows how long; they finally broke off after some oxygen was needed.

" Mello…" Matt blushed.

" Tch, let's get something to eat already. These people are starting to stare," Mello replied and Matt took a look around to see that there were in fact stares over at their direction.

" You're right," Matt smiled.

--

They arrived back at their apartment complex and decided to order out.

" Pizza's fine with you, Mels?" Matt cried out.

" Sure," Mello replied back, walking painfully over to the bathroom down the hall.

" Hello? Yeah, I would like a large pizza with extra cheese and sausage please. The address is…" Matt stated and then hung up. He walked over to the bathroom and waited for the blond's assistance. When there was one, he opened the door and helped the blond over to the couch in the living room.

" So when's the pizza delivery man going to come? I'm starving already," Mello replied.

" He's going to come any minute, Mels. So be patient," Matt reassured his lover.

" Hmmm," Mello grunted.

Few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Mello groaned,

" Finally!"

Matt went to get the door, " Thanks, here's the—"

" You don't get any tip man because you kept me waiting," Mello stated appearing behind the red head and shut the door in the delivery man's face. The blond took the pizza box out of the gamer's hand and limp his way back to the living room. Feeling sorry for the man, Matt hurriedly opened the door to see the delivery man just leaving. He ran over to him,

" Wait, here's the payment and tip. Sorry, he's a bit grouchy when it comes to food," Matt apologized. The man stuttered and went off. The gamer just sweat drop and went back to his apartment where he saw the blond chomping away at his slice of pizza.

" You were mean, Mels," Matt stated, taking a seat across the blond.

" And you're too nice. He had it coming, Matt," Mello replied as a matter-of-factly. Matt shook his head and began eating a slice of pizza.

--

Matt took a shower and brushed his teeth, before entering the bedroom he shared with Mello. But before he could make it to his bed, Mello's voice broke the silence.

" Sleep with me, Matt."

" HUH?!" Matt cried suddenly.

" Don't get any naughty ideas, you're unattractive to even do that with," Mello's words shocked the gamer. But if anything, it was a step closer to being with him before his time came to an end.

" You're right."

--

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the late update. How long has it been? Haha well, I'm running out of ideas for this story and I'm planning to write three more chapters before this story comes to a complete end. Therefore, I need two new ideas for the next two chapters. So anyone who is still reading this fic, please help me think of new ideas. Thanks and much appreciated! Please r&r!**


End file.
